


Cheerleader

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Football, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor Stevens is one of the best sports players at his high school in LA even as a freshmen.<br/>Things change when he actually starts noticing the cheerleading team and there's one reason for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

.

 

Judes not exactly sure when it all started really. Okay that was a lie he knew how it started. It started when moms decided that he had too much free time.

_"Jude momma and have been talking.." Stef started as she went to sit beside him." You've been home a lot more since your siblings have gone to college.. And" Lena joined them cutting stef off."and mom and I think maybe you should try taking up a sport." She said softly. They had moved from san Diego shortly after the twins had gone to college which was still recent. Though Jesus was around LA so they werent too far from him._

_Jude actually laughed he couldn't help it.. Him doing a sport? Were they nuts. " youre kidding right?" He asked amused until he noticed they were very much so not kidding. "youre serious?" He sounded surprised. "uhm" he looked between them._

_Lena gave him a smile." Hun there are plenty of sports at your new school. There's football, soccer, basketball.."she watched Jude to see what he thought and he just stared at her." They'll kill me momma." He said after a minute. " they will not."stef said amused._

_Jude wasnt as small as he used to be but really his height only gave him so much advantage. " they will.. They're like big and macho... " he stared between them. Stef chuckled."isn't that how you like them?"she teased. Jude blushed and looked down." Please stop talking."he mumbled. Lena laughed softly. "not until you agree to find something.."_

 

_Jude sighed defeated"yeah fine ill look but I wont find anything."he said matter of factly,to which Lena smiled ruffling his hair."you  never know." With that his moms left._

 

\----------

Jude had been looking as promised, he checked out basketball.. Definitely not for him. Then he looked at baseball. Absolutely not. Football.. Hell no. Soccer he thought maybe.. But that resulted in some injury and that was just kicking the ball around.

Jude sighed he was giving up for the day and it was only lunch time. How pathetic was he. Jude walked by a girl he knew her name was Daria was she was a pretty cheerleader though only a freshmen she was working in getting a team together.

Jude sat down at his usual table and started in on his lunch. As per usual there were the jocks, Goths,preppy, floaters and the ones who didn't really fit in. And then there was Jude .. He was mostly a loner. Jude ate his sandwich when suddenly there was someone sitting across from him. One of the floaters. "hey " she said giving Jude a little smile. Jude gave her a nod "hey" he replied. Taylor was her name she was a skater girl. Literally she brought her board everywhere with her. "what's goin on?"she asked taking his chips." Oh the usual"Jude replied. They were friends more or less.

 

Taylor nodded and ate some of the chips she stole." So"she turned her hat backwards as she looked at him." Your moms on you about sports again?"she asked. Jude snorted"they haven't been off it.. Since the twins left." Taylor laughed a little." They just want the best for you judicorn." Jude gave her a look. Taylor smiled innocently. They had nice conversation before Jay called Taylor over so they could skate before class. "later Jude." She smiled at him before getting up she ruffled his hair and then back to her other friends.

Jude made a face and fixed his hair as he went back to finishing lunch. Daria huffed as she came to sit with Jude."hey Jude." She seemed like she wanted to talk."what's up Daria.?" Jude asked curiously. She was also kinda a friend. " I'm having a hard time getting more boys on the team." Jude snorted"you ? Having trouble.. With boys?" Daria smacked him playfully." Ha ha .. Jude." She smiled though. Jude laughed softly." Well I'm sure you'll find more..how about.. Jace ? Tyler? " Daria nodded with a smile."I already got them." Jude nodded "how many more ?"he asked. Daria thought for a moment."actually i just need one more." Daria huffed. "it's proving to be difficult." Jude gave a sympathetic nod.

Daria suddenly sat up"oh my god. I've got it.." She said slowly looking at Jude. Jude stared at her wide eyed like she was insane because the way she was looking at him made him nervous." Do I wanna know?" Daria smiled she looked so hopeful"Jude why don't you join the team ? Please I just need one more guy and you'd be perfect!" Jude stared at her he really wanted to say no.. But she was so hopeful and it would get his moms off his back. "Please Jude? Please?" She pouted for extra effect.

"Jesus Christ if I say yes will you stop staring at me like that?"he asked.

Daria nodded quickly her brown curls bouncing as she did so." yes absolutely! Please ! " she said again.

Jude sighed reluctantly. " Yes."he said softly.

"HM?" Daria said.

Jude rolled his eyes." Yes I said yes ill do it."

Daria squealed excitedly and hugged him"thank you thank you thank you! Jude you saved my bacon ! I owe you"she smiled and got up." Listen we start practices next week okay? In the gym after school." She said excitedly as she went to tell the others.

Jude had no way of getting a word in edgewise but he sat there watching her and as an after thought.." Did I just become a cheerleader?"he asked himself slowly.


	2. Practice Makes Perfect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice as Jude learns is actually a lot of work. He couldn't believe he let Daria talk him into this.. Especially where others could see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an Fyi.  
> I know next to nothing about cheerleading so its not going to be too descriptive  
> Same with football hopefully that wont matter!
> 
> Also these are gonna be shorter chapters since I'm doing it mobile.

3pm school just let out and Jude definitely wasnt looking forward to that because he had cheerleading practice.

Jude couldn't wrap his head around it and it had been a week. Part of him wondered if he could get out of it the other part knew Daria would hunt his ass down.

reluctantly Jude made his way to the locker rooms and changed into some comfy gym clothes that would allow more free movement. Afterwards he headed down to the field where he was told to meet Daria. Of course cheer caption was already there with a few others when Jude got there. "Jude!"she said happily and went to hug him.

" Okay when the others get here we're going to start with stretching."she smiled. Jude nodded "okay"he said softly.

sure enough the rest came down finally and they began stretching. The football team had practices everyday so it was no surprise when the boys came down to the field.

Connor and his friend Jake were among the first few. The two of them were walking around the field while waiting for the coach.

"what's that?"Connor asked the first time they walked by cheerleading team. Jake laughed softly"its cheerleaders dude..." Connor raised an eyebrow "cheerleaders?"he asked. Connor looked them over but he only found one person on the cheerleading team he thought was cute.

"yeah" Jake said he was already looking at Daria. "hes.."Connor said slowly. Of course he had recognized Jude from classes and lunch. "is that Jude ?"he asked. Jake nodded."yeah I guess so." He said distractedly.

Connor nodded they rounded the field again and he got a better look at Jude. Woe those pants on Jude.. Looked.. And then... The way Jude stretched out.. His shirt rising just a little. Connor stopped walking his eyes wandering over Judes perfect frame.

Jake nudged him" dude close your mouth come on." He tugged him along. Coach was there now.

practice officially starting for both teams.

Daria had seen the whole thing and she couldn't help but smile of course she pulled Jude aside."looks like you've become eye candy for one of the football players." She said with a giggle. Jude flushed." What? I doubt that." He put his hands on his hips. Daria gave him a look. "who?"Jude asked after a minute. " Connor Stevens" she said excitedly.

they were casual friends he was much closer with Daria then he was with Connor. "bullshit." Jude said quickly.

everyone knew Connor was gay everyone also knew Jude was gay. Just like everyone knew Jace was bi. Nobody cared.

"are you serious?" Jude asked looking toward Connor who was doing pretty good out there.

"oh I'm dead serious.. "she smiled.

that's when she got the crazy idea.. It was something Daria liked to do to jake and she knew that Jude could pull it off..

the plan was simple but probably mean since if the players didn't focus on the game they'd end up on their asses.


	3. This is mean.. I like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darias plan seems to be mean but really Jude couldn't lie.. He liked it.

It was their third practice and Jude finally caught Connor in the act of checking him out. So with the reassurance he needed, Darias plan was soon put into motion.

As per usual they were stretching and the football team was doing their own warm ups, some slacking off as they waited for their coach.

"Man candys comin over."Daria nudged Jude gently, Jude glanced over his shoulder and then back to Daria with a smile."got it."he mumbled. Daria was doing this with Jude because she liked Connors friend so it was really a win win.

Jude stretched to the left shirt rising a bit as Connor and his friend approached. Then slowly to the right. And then forward. Connors eyes wandered over Judes body landing on his ass he felt like Jude was doing it on purpose but he was sure.

" sup ladies!" Connors friend said with a smirk his eyes landing on Daria. The ladies mumbled a hello as they warmed up. Connor ignored them his focus on Jude. " hey"he waved at him. Jude smiled and waved back." Hey yourself."He teased.

Jude stood up right after a moment stretching his arms out as he met Connors hazel eyes. They had a connection that was obvious.

Daria nudge Jude playfully and he smiled before nodding. Now Jude was pretty flexible at least so he found out during these past few weeks. A back bend was no problem. He had practiced walking on his hands at home he finally had that down. It was only for a few seconds but it was impressive non the less.

Connor was impressed and that's what mattered. " nice"he smiled trying not to sound too impressed. Act cool.. Casual.. He had this.

Connor and his friend started doing laps around the field as per usual. So Jude and Daria continued stretching until practice fully began for them. It didn't take that long for Jude to get a handle on the new routine. Daria of course came up with it.. And it was rather sexy..

Jude moved his hips side to side as he mirrored darias moves almost perfectly. Connor and his friend take notice as they come around again. Judes swinging his hips side to side adding a little sassy Jude into it .

Connor doesn't even have time to clear his head because next thing he knows hes tripping over his friend and they fall to the ground. " ow fuck man" he pushed him. Daria starts laughing and Jude turns around to see them getting up he chuckles. "Enjoying the view?"Daria calls over.

Connors friend rolls his eyes."Ha funny." Connor bites his lower lip and doesn't say anything. How embarrassing..he cant believe that he just did that.. It was judes fault.. For moving that way.. And just.. Damn it.

luckily coach arrived calling the boys in and Connor could avoid further embarrassment.

 

Daria laughed softly " oh my god this is fun.." Jude smiled." I dunno I mean isn't it kinda mean.. ?"He asked. Daria shrugged."maybe."she didn't seem to care though. Jude shrugged it was fun though.. He had no idea he had any kinda hold over a guy like Connor Stevens..

yet here they were.

"I kinda like it."he admitted. Daria nodded "I know hunny"she smirked "I know."

 


	4. Took You Long Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several weeks one football game and another two practices full of long looks and teasing..  
> It happens.

Jude was starting to wonder if Connor Stevens would ever make a move. It had been two months since they started this little game of teasing and staring.

They just barely won their first game and even at their celebrating meal at Big Joes where it was team tradition since way before their generation. Connor had given Jude looks but hadn't made a move.

\-----------------

"I don't think hes going to Daria."Jude said as he sat on the edge of her bed. They were having a sleepover.. The cheerleading team.. It was a bonding thing and since their team was co-ed, boys and girls. The boys had to be in another room. Well Jude was the exception being strictly into dick as Daria had said before. "Jude these things take time." She said as she walked into her room from her bathroom.

"two months Daria.. That much time?"he asked. Daria laughed as she looked in her mirror fixing her hair."well now you know how most of the female population at our school and probably around the world feels. Waiting for the boy you like to get his head out of his ass and ask you out." She said playing with her curly brown hair.

"Wow"he said thoughtfully. "I .. That sucks. "he mumbled. Daria nodded "mhm sometimes boys are so oblivious to everything.. You could flirt and it goes right over their heads." She sat in front of her mirror.

Jude got up and stood behind her playing with her curly hair."huh.. So this is what its like being the girl?" Jude asked curiously. Daria laughed softly." Well part of it.. You don't have to worry about all the other stuff." She waved her hand dismissively. Jude nodded as he pulled Darias hair back a bit moving to put it up."hair tie?" Daria handed him one. Jude put her hair up and made sure it looked perfect " you've got very curly hair." He mused chuckling. " thanks" Daria smiled.

The rest of the team finally showed up and their sleepover was in full swing.

Jace was there and he had to apologize that their other male cheerleader couldn't make it. Which of course Daria said she would kick his but for later.

Bea, Lilly and Rissa all entered the room together. Rissa sat on the bed playing with her phone. Darias parents would be back later since it was only 9pm.

" Oh hey some of the boys from the football team are coming" Rissa announced. Some of the other girls looks surprised but Daria, bea lilly werent the least bit surprised. Jude however looked surprised." Wait.. Who?" he asked.

Daria laughed." Oh just some boys from the football team no big deal." Jude cocked an eyebrow." Okay.."

about an hour later a car pulled up outside the horn honked and everyone rushed to the windows." Oh its the boys" Rissa smirked and went to pull on her shoes. A second car pulled up and it was Connor and a few of his friends.

Daria smirked and nudged Jude." What do you say Jude?" She asked looking at him. A couple of the boys got out of the cars to stretch their legs. Jude saw Connor he bit his lip. " What do you say we get our kicks while we're still young?" Daria gently nudged him again.

( Stay tuned for the second part of this ;).


	5. Took You Long Enough Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focusing more on Jude and Connors relationship we see what happens when they finally interact.

"so what do you say Jude?" Daria asked. Jude bit his inner lip before nodding his head."lets do it."he pushed away from the window.

it didn't take long before Jude, Daria,Bea,rissa and Lilly were outside and meeting up with the boys outside.

Daria and the girls went to meet up with some of connors friends and Jude was left to himself and Connor was a bit of a distanced from the others.

Jude moved a little closer to Connor, Connor looked toward him and gave him a smile."hey"he said softly. Jude gave him a smile"hi" he looked at him.

They were just standing beside one another they were both nervous about this.. Their first actual interaction after the continuous two months of teasing. "so" they say in unison." Sorry"at the same time again."you go" Connor said softly. Jude smiled " no its.. Its okay you .. Go" he chuckled. Connor laughed softly." Do.. You wanna take a walk?" He asked curiously. Jude smiled and nodded."id love to "

 

They began walking side by side fairly close to one another there was this pull that they both felt toward one another. After a few minutes of walking in silence Connor spoke up." So you.. Youre really good at that.. Uhm.. Cheerleading ?" He furrowed his brow. Jude laughed softly." Yeah? You think so?" He asked curiously. Their hands brush against one anothers. " yeah" he smiled." You.. Know how to move " he said flirtatiously. Jude blushed." Thank you" he smiled.

Connor took Judes hand then as they walked"no problem"he said softly. Jude interlocked their fingers as they walked." Where are we going ?"jude asked softly.

" No where particular "Connor said as they walked. Jude nodded as they continued in comfortable silence.

finally they made it to a little secluded beach area they looked up the sky for a while before finally Connor looked to Jude." I've been meaning to ask you something.." Connor said softly. Jude looked at him meeting his eyes." Oh?"he asked. Connor smiled." I was.. Do you wanna.. Go out with me?" He asked slowly.

Jude smiled looking at him" It took you long enough."Jude said softly he cupped Connors cheek and gently pulled him into a deep kiss.


	6. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Connor have been on a couple dates and things have gone really well..   
> It didn't take long for them to become boyfriends.

Jude had been thrilled when Connor asked him out a little over a month ago and even more thrilled when they officially became boyfriends about two weeks ago.

they were both busy with practice and school but they still made time for each other. Jude hadn't let up on the teasing either, if anything he only did it more.. Not even just on the field now. Connor had to realm focus during practices and games in order to be successful and he'd of course wrap Jude up in a kisses and hugs.

"Hey boyfriend"Connor smiled as he walked up to Jude after the last bell rang. "Hi boyfriend" Jude smiled and kissed him. Their kisses always lasted longer then most." So happy I don't have practice today."Connor said softly nuzzling judes nose. Jude smiled and kissed him" yeah? Are you coming to mine?" He asked.

Connor thought for a moment before kissing his lips."depends on how mean you are."he said softly. Jude chuckled."you love it." Connor smiled and put his hands on judes hips." Mm sometimes." He hummed. " ill be extra good." Jude winked. "I'm sure you will" Connor smirked.

\------------

Cheer practice started and Jude was happy yo see Connor there he looked like he was going to try and get some homework done which was good.

Jude of course exaggerated some stretches and made sure to look back at Connor giving him a wink. Their routine started slow as they practiced it but as everyone got comfortable with it they started to go at a normal pace.

Jude moved his hips around in that sexy way they were practicing. Connor got half his homework done when he caught the moves Jude was learning. Hot. So hot. Op and Jude looks back at Connor with a shy smile before giving him a little wink as he did some rather suggestive moves.

Daria was amused by the two of then.. So flirty and Daria had to admit that in part she helped the two of them along of course.

" Hes staring at your ass." She said to Jude. Jude blushed."that's okay"he glanced back to Connor who was in fact staring at his ass.

he gave him a decent little show. Jude was so nice.. So generous to his boyfriend.. Being his eye candy .. It was fun.. It was better now they were together.. When Jude teased Connor enough.. Well their make out sessions got pretty damn hot pretty damn fast..

(pt 2 comin soon xP

**Author's Note:**

> So this just popped into my head..  
> It takes place in LA where judes out and happy and Connors out and happy.  
> Anyway thoughts?  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ! 
> 
> As for any typos or errors.. Sorry about that I'm writing this mobile. Forgive me.


End file.
